<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Signals by acciocrazychick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394936">Mixed Signals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick'>acciocrazychick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remadora Tumblr Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, TW: cursing, TW: drunk kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are on a Mary Jane run and bump into some familiar faces at the exchange spot. Version Two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remadora Tumblr Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixed Signals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since this is Muggle AU and I can do whatever I want.I also have written a second (or first) version of the same plot point. JKR just owns the characters. Remus and crew are between 28-29. Tonks and Charlie are 19-20. More of an 8-9 year difference. First time writing all of the Marauders, please be nice :) has not been beta'd. TW: cursing, drunk kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How the fuck did you lock Remus' keys in his car?" Sirius exclaims, running a hand through his black locks "Now how are we supposed to get back to get home?"</p>
<p>"We could call Lily?" the blonde boy pipes up.</p>
<p>Both sandy-haired men and Sirius look to the young man with glasses, "we could try that. She's probably up."</p>
<p>"Of course she is. She is waiting for a call from her boyfriend." Sirius mutters walking towards the house in front of them.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is the place?" the shabbily dressed man asks by his side "It looks like a frat house."</p>
<p>"This address Dorcas gave me," Sirius replies, pulling tightly at his leather jacket. "Come on."</p>
<p>"I am not going in there." Remus retorts ."You, James and Peter, can go. We are almost thirty years old. I am too old for this."</p>
<p>"Lily won't come unless you ask her too. She'll just say we fucked up and will have to figure it out ourselves." James acknowledges. "So you have to use their phone to call."</p>
<p>Remus resigns knowing that is something Lily would say grumbling "fine"</p>
<p>"How do we find the exchange spot?" James asks, leading the group into the house.</p>
<p>"That is a good question" Sirius answers as they cross the threshold to see a sitting room with a makeshift dance floor with the furniture pushed back against the wall. In one corner is a table with an array of various foods strung out. In the other corner, they see various kegs and large bottles of differing booze. On the makeshift dance floor, there seems to be what looks like a square block with people dancing. One of the faces looks familiar.</p>
<p>Wearing ripped jeans, cropped black Led Zeppelin shirt with a patched jean jacket, she could have been anyone at this party. However, her nose ring and her hair gave her away. That bubblegum pink hair.</p>
<p>Grabbing her hand, she jumps and trips off the block. Not looking up after spilling her drink "Fuck off, you tosser"</p>
<p>"That's no way to speak to family, Nymph" Sirius answers as she looks up from her soiled top.</p>
<p>"Sirius" the strange-looking girl exclaims, sloshing her drink onto the floor as she hugs him a little too hard. "Don't call me that and what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Getting the grass" he response holding her drink upright "You looked intoxicated, cous"</p>
<p>"If you want to buy some, it's outback." Tonks answers "I had a couple hits earlier."</p>
<p>"Great, intoxicated and high," Remus mutters behind Sirius with his hands in his pockets as Tonks glares at him.</p>
<p>"Let me introduce you to my cousin, well second cousin" Sirius breaks the glare motioning to the female,"This is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."</p>
<p>"Merlin's bread, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Tonks" the female retorts drunkenly gulping down the last of her drink. Turning behind her, "Charlie, can you fill me up again?"</p>
<p>The red-haired boy who was doing what looked like keg stands not even five seconds ago, smiles and fills up her cup with the interesting looking drink.</p>
<p>"I can see where the family resembles is" Remus mutters again as she basically downs the drink, holds her cup out for another.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go with James and Peter to grab Mary Jane," Sirius whispers to Remus. "Keep an eye on her will you. 'Dromeda will never forgive me if she knew I was here and did not stop this. Whatever is this."</p>
<p>Remus sighs trying his best to not be upset with his friends for having to be a babysitter. Seeing she was going for another drink, he grabs her arm and pulls her away from the keg. "Let's go into another room"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not going with you" Tonks replies pulling her arm back from his grip "I just met you."</p>
<p>Realizing what she must think, he comments " I'm not going to hurt you. I just think you should sit down and take a break."</p>
<p>She eyes him up and down. He was cute. If you were into the person who was shy, always in the library type, "maybe you're right."</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go into another room." Remus guides her into the study and into a chair. "Here I'll go grab you some water"</p>
<p>Coming back from the kitchen, he hands her some water. Looking up at him, she drunkenly kisses him. At first, he doesn't pull away, he will admit when he first saw her, she was cute. However, he pulls away from the kiss. She was drunk and he was older than her. She was still in college. He was sober. She was drunk. This had all of the signs to end badly.</p>
<p>As soon as he pulls away, she opens her eyes, looks around, and puts her face in her hands, "Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I found out my girlfriend cheated on me this week and I thought you were being nice to me too, you know."</p>
<p>"I was being nice to you because you are as drunk as a skunk." Remus reminds her smirking "Plus if I ever let anything happen to you, Sirius would kill me."</p>
<p>"Oh" Tonks answers, not understanding why his answer upset her so much. It was the alcohol, she convinced herself.</p>
<p>"But I understand why you wanted to get drunk. Heartache is tough." Remus continues.</p>
<p>"Moony, we got it. Price rose but we got it." Sirius exclaims calling back through the hallway.</p>
<p>"In here," Remus answers as he realizes Tonks has fallen asleep in the chair.</p>
<p>"This house has a cordless."James smiles giddily as he hands the phone to Remus.</p>
<p>Dialing Lily, he walks to the back of the study. The response on the end sounded groggy "Lily, I'm sorry to bother you, James locked the keys in my car. Would you mind picking us up?"</p>
<p>The answers could be heard loudly from the other side of the phone. " The address is 135 Divine Dr. Thanks, we owe you."</p>
<p>Handing the phone back to James "She should be here in 20 minutes."</p>
<p>"Moony, why is my cousin laying on the floor?" Sirius asks. It seemed while he was talking to Lily, Tonks had fallen to the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh shit," Remus mutters helping Sirius pick her back up onto the couch. "Let's just say she is having a bad night."</p>
<p>"She's gonna have a bad morning, if not a bad night in a few hours." James chuckles pointing out her drink had spilled all over the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh shut it!" Remus counters, not sure why his voice rises. "She is heartbroken. Leave her alone."</p>
<p>James holds his hands up in mock surrender "You don't have to get so defensive."</p>
<p>"I think she should come back with us. I can phone Andromeda in the morning to come to pick her up." Sirius suggests trying not to voice his concern. "I do not want to leave her here. Not that I do not think she can fend for herself. She is a Black. Her Mum is Black."</p>
<p>"Want me to help you get her outside?" Remus asks unsure why he wanted to protect this girl he had only just met a half-hour ago. Sirius nods as he puts her left arm around his shoulder as Remus does her right.</p>
<p>Once outside, Tonks opens her eyes and slurs "I knew you liked me."</p>
<p>"Of course, I like you cous. You're family" Sirius chuckles attempting to keep Tonks on her own two feet. He knew sober that was tough, drunk was an entirely different story.</p>
<p>"No, silly. Him" she counters trying to point towards Remus but pointing the opposite way. "He kissed me."</p>
<p>"I do not remember it happening like that " Remus disputes looking towards Sirius. "I distinctly remember you kissing me."</p>
<p>"Wait what happened in the 15 minutes I was gone?" Sirius asks his face laced with confusion.</p>
<p>"She assumed that the reason I wanted to get her alone and out of the main room was because I wanted to..."</p>
<p>"I still am not convinced. You are trying to take me home" Tonks interrupts talking much more loudly than the decimal of the discussion should have been.</p>
<p>Remus groaned putting his hands in his front pockets, "Sirius, please"</p>
<p>"Hey, I didn't get into this situation." Sirius chuckles as Remus rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"I do not want to get into your pants. You are drunk. You are not in your right mind to even discuss this. " Remus addresses Tonks as the pink-haired girl trips into him.</p>
<p>"But what if I want to discuss this," Tonks whispers into his ear. Remus' ears begin to flush red as a van pulls up in front of the house.</p>
<p>"Lily" James exclaims as rolls down the window.</p>
<p>"You guys owe me" Lily exclaims back with a roll of her eyes. Rolling the back seat car door open, Remus guides Tonks over to get into the car before asking "will you hold my hair when I get sick tonight?"</p>
<p>Remus chuckles nodding his head. He had a feeling this would not be the last time he would interact with Nymphadora Tonks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>